The U.S. Food & Drug Administration (FDA) has provided industry guidance on Risk Management, including the development and use of Risk Minimization Action Plans (RiskMAPS) and Risk Evaluation and Mitigation Strategy (REMS). Specifically, risk management is an iterative process of (1) assessing a product's benefit-risk balance, (2) developing and implementing tools to minimize its risks while preserving its benefits, (3) evaluating tool effectiveness and reassessing the benefit-risk balance, and (4) making adjustments, as appropriate, to the risk minimization tools to further improve the benefit-risk balance. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for systems and methods for supporting Risk Management of prescribed drugs or other products.